Lessons
by Saldemar the Fantabulous
Summary: (formerly lessons in life,love and gardening') A mysterious gardener shows up in Asturia and gives everyone life lessons and a philosophical kick in the pants.
1. Wishes

Summary: Esca characters learn about gardening, nature and about themselves in the process from a strange woman.

Prologue:  Wishes

*          *          *          _Palas, the capital of Asturia_

            The fall season in Asturia was certainly a beautiful time.  The leaves of the trees turned to golden reds, fiery orange, sunlit yellows, and honey browns.  Merle had never been in Asturia during this season and so she decided to commemorate it by inventing a new sport.  Gardeners would rake up giant piles of the multi-coloured leaves, and then she would sneak up to the piles and jump into them, spraying the leaves in all directions, which annoyed the gardeners to no end, running off laughing when they approached her with their rakes.  They had taken to complaining to Princess Millerna about keeping the demon cat-girl away from the gardens so they could do their work in peace.  When Millerna had confronted Merle, being wise enough to have Van present when she did so, Merle simply didn't care.

"But Van-Sama!!  It's so boring here!!" she whined.  Van replied in an annoyed tone.

"Merle." He said sternly. "Princess Millerna is asking you politely to allow the gardeners to go about their work.  Why don't you go find someone to play with?"

"Van-Sama!  There _is_ nothing else to do!  Everyone is either busy, or they ignore me completely.  Whenever I do ask someone to play, they say later, and I can't wait that long!"  Merle then looked hopeful. "Unless…you will."  Van sighed with some measure of impatience.

"Merle, you're so impatient.  Why can't you just for once behave yourself for longer than five minutes?"  Van didn't want to be having this conversation at all.  At this rate, he would miss the strategy meeting with Dryden, Allen and…Folken.  He still hadn't forgiven Folken for anything he had done, even though they were all on the same side, he didn't want to believe that his brother had really had a change of heart.  It didn't help his straining tolerance that Merle couldn't just sit still and be quiet.  He wished that she could learn some patience.

            Van felt a small shiver go up his spine, unbidden.  He shook it off, and simply turned and left, leaving Merle and Millerna alone in the room.  Merle pouted.  She knew what was making him so short with her. 

'Oh Van-Sama.' She thought, after Millerna left without a word.  'You have so much anger in your heart for Folken.  You still can't see what everyone else can.  Folken _has_ had a change of heart.  He is really on our side.  Why can't you see that?'  Merle sighed, and looked out the window, momentarily without her usual quasi-destructive energy.  She watched as Van walked across a small courtyard toward the previously scheduled meeting place for the second strategy meeting that day.  Brightly coloured leaves swirled around his feet as he walked, but he paid them no mind.  Merle sighed again, wishing Hitomi was here to pull him out of his well of hatred.  Unfortunately, Hitomi was in Freid with Prince Chid at his request, but nobody knew just what that request was.  As Van disappeared into the palace, Merle made a wish of her own.

"I wish you could learn to forgive Van-Sama."  Merle felt a chill as well, but shook it off also.

*          *          *          _The Crusade, somewhere over the mountains_            

            Hitomi sat by a window, looking out among the clouds.  She was aboard the _Crusade_ on her way to Freid at the request of Prince Chid.  Why he had asked her, she had no idea.  After its destruction at the hands of Zaibach, Fried was just beginning to rebuild itself to its former glory.  The _Crusade_ was bringing supplies needed for that purpose from Asturia, and Hitomi was to return with the supplies.  As usual, she was thinking about Allen and Van, weighing their differences and trying to figure out which one she really loved.  She was currently contemplating Allen's playboy behavior and how good he was at it.  Even though she knew that he flirted with other women besides her, she couldn't help but be affected by his smile whenever he turned it on her.  Then she wondered, 'Why _does_ he do it?' Underneath that playboy exterior there had to be reason for his sometimes-inappropriate behavior, especially how he kept coming back to Hitomi even though she was constantly refusing him.  Was she simply a challenge to him?  Or what it something more?

            Through visions, she had seen a good deal of Allen's past.  His sister's disappearance; his mother's death, his father's death, and even his illicit love-affair with Princess Marlene, which had resulted in the birth of Prince Chid.  He had lost so many people that he had loved, was he simply looking for someone to fill that void within him?  Did he just want someone to love?

            So deep in thought she didn't notice Allen walk in and take a place at a window on the opposite side of the room.  He hadn't noticed her either.  Hitomi became aware of another presence and turned to see Allen facing the window, staring blankly towards the horizon.  His face was so passive that Hitomi first thought that something was wrong, but then realized that this was Allen in an unguarded moment, his soul open to any who could see it.  She could see his face reflected in the glass and was shocked by what she saw.  It was so sad, but also confused, as if he was aware of the fact that was sad, but didn't know the reason why.

            A thought hit her.  'He isn't even aware of the real reason he behaves the way he does.  It's buried so deep in his subconscious that he behaves as though he chooses to be this way.'  Allen suddenly moved, and still unaware of her presence in the same room, left.

'Oh Allen.'  She thought. 'I wish you would realize the source of your sadness.'  Hitomi felt a sudden chill.  She started, and then felt a powerful force move around her and through her, as if it had been listening to her thoughts.  She was afraid at first, then the force felt familiar, and warm, then she recognized it.  It was magic, the type she had felt when they had been in the Mystic Valley and she had the vision of Varie, Van and Folken's mother.  Hitomi then did something she hadn't done for some time, since coming to Gaea.  She smiled with real happiness, because she realized that everything was going to be all right for Allen, and for everyone.

*          *          *          *

*AN:  Hmm, How does this sound so far?  Should I continue?  I'll do these three on basis of the wishes made, but I'll do others just because…I want to include Folken, but I can't think of anything that someone would wish for him that coincides with what I'm planning for him.

            One more thing, I need help deciding on a name for my gardening….well, I suppose you could call her a spirit.  I welcome any suggestions, and hopefully come up with one, cause I can't write the next chapter without a name for my character…and it has to be something that sounds unusual, maybe even Atlantian...I don't know, just be creative.  Reviews and/or **_constructive_** criticisms are more than welcome, and I suppose I'll accept flames, but don't expect a big reaction, 'cause I really don't care.

BTW, does anyone remember the name of the mountains they had to pass over to get to Asturia in episode…three…I think it was?  Well it was three or four, but you know what I'm talking about…I hope.


	2. Minerva

I know I took my time with this, but it's hard to philosophize when you're no good at it.  I hope you enjoy it, and I further hope it makes sense to you.

*          *            *            _Palas, in the palace (tee hee, sorry)_

Folken walked slowly back to his makeshift laboratory, contemplating the events of the strategy meeting.  He had given information of Zaibach troop movements, supply lines, and even detailed specifications on many devices used by them.  Of course, that had been easy, considering most of the devices used by Zaibach - such as the stealth cloaks - had been invented by him.  As he had talked, he noticed several things occurring around him.  Van had been glaring at him the entire time, and everyone else had either been taking notes, or shooting him subtle glances as if they expected him to suddenly pounce on them, sword drawn.  Only Dryden seemed to be relaxed in his presence, but Dryden always seemed relaxed.  Folken felt it ironic that these people hung on his every word when he was speaking of Zaibach's defenses, believing every word and yet were terrified to approach him or trust him as a person.

_'How ironic'_ he thought. _'Flock to me for knowledge, but hide in fear if I approach you.  Would they care if I disappeared…if I died?  Would Van care?'_  He let out a small sigh as his thoughts turned to his brother.  Van.  Folken could do nothing  to change Van's heart, nor anyone's opinion of him.  He chuckled quietly to himself, admiring the irony.  _'The more control I try to gain over fate, the less control I seem to have.'_

            He knew nobody trusted him, except perhaps Hitomi, and she wasn't here. _' I am in a very dangerous situation, and contemplating an even more dangerous plan.  The world is going insane, and dragging us all down with it.'_

            Before his thoughts could go further down this depressing road of contemplated suicide (for a good cause of course), he was distracted by a sound.  Singing, or rather, humming.  That in itself would not have been enough to startle Folken out of his thoughts, but for the song that was being hummed.  It was a traditional Fanaelian song (you know, that one he's always whistling throughout the series) that he knew well.  Again, not very startling in itself, but it was not a song known to many outside of Fanaelia, therefore, Folken came to the logical conclusion that this person may be from Fanaelia and it would be prudent of him to discover it's source.

            The former prince of Fanaelia followed the voice - a very tuneful and lovely one at that – and came to one of the many greenhouses that graced the royal Asturian gardens.  He saw a shadow move one of side of it, and rounding the corner found himself gazing at the profile of a young woman, seemingly no older than he, and perhaps younger.  She was bent on her knees, so he could not tell her height, and she was dressed in clothing similar in style to those of the other gardeners he had seen milling about the gardens in past days.  Her dark hair was bound up at the nape of her neck, with bangs and side-hairs too short to be bound framing her face, obscuring her eyes from him.  By her dark hair alone, he could tell that she was not Asturian, as they were generally fair-haired, and as it was a Fanaelian song, he knew that she had to be Fanaelian.  She seemed preoccupied with the plant she was tending, and Folken's sharp eyes picked out two almost identical plants, one healthy, and one that appeared to be dying.  She was currently tending to the one that was dying.  

            The music suddenly stopped, and Folken moved his gaze from the plants back to the woman, who was now looking at him calmly.  Folken waited for her calm gaze to turn hostile and for it to turn its attention to his mechanical arm, hidden under a bright scarf, as usually happened when people took notice of him.  It didn't happen.  The woman merely looked into his eyes and then smiled.  Folken blinked in surprise at her reaction but before he could do anything the woman laughed lightly and then spoke to him.

            "You appear astonished that I do not regard you with the same level of contempt and fear as others do, Lord Folken." She had a soft voice and an easy manner, and seemed to be completely comfortable with his presence.  Folken blinked again, and the first thought that entered his head was how she had known who he was, and then it was why she hadn't immediately reacted with fear then contempt.  As though she had perceived his thoughts, the woman spoke again.

            "You look surprised that I recognize you, but you shouldn't be.  You don't exactly blend in with the crowd."  Folken found his voice and used it to phrase his second thought.

            "I must admit, I was a bit taken aback with your reaction to my presence.  It was a bit different than what I am accustomed to."  The woman's smile took on a slightly sadder tone, like that of a mother realizing her children are not as well-mannered as she had wished, which Folken found unusual.

            "Sadly, there are many people who react badly to those who are different than they, and judge people on what they hear from others rather than what they experience for themselves.  I rely on what I learn myself about a person and then make my own decisions."

            "Very wise." Replied Folken.  He kept his voice level, but inside he was absolutely floored that she wasn't afraid of him in any way.  "You aren't afraid of me at all?"  As soon as he said it, Folken realized how ridiculous it sounded to his own ears, and was embarrassed.  The woman merely laughed again.

            "Should I be?  So far you have not given me any reason to be afraid of you, therefore I am not.  As I said, I prefer to judge people on what I learn about them in person."

"If only others were as sensible."  Folken added.  The sad smile once again crossed her face, but only fleetingly.  He then noticed for the first time that her eyes were an incredibly dark shade of blue, like the sky just after the sun has gone down.  He found himself captivated by those eyes and could tear his gaze from them.  Everything went silent  around him, and the world seemed to slow down.  He could hear nothing at first and then suddenly, a far off voice whispered to him in a strange language, almost chanting.  Then as suddenly as it had occurred, the world returned to normal and he blinked in surprise.  He looked around him and then at the woman, but she didn't appear to have noticed what had occurred, or perceived his confusion.  She simply turned back to her plants and continued the conversation.

"And what brings you to this part of Palas?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Since you've arrived here in the capital, you've stayed generally within the confines of the castle, and I was curious as to what drew you outdoors."

"It was you actually."  The woman looked up at him, surprised at his reply.

"Me?"

"Yes.  I was heading back to my laboratory, and I heard you singing.  It's a very old Fanaelia song that few people know in Fanaelia, let alone in Asturia.  I thought perhaps you were from Fanaelia."

"I was not born there, but I have visited many times throughout my life."  She looked toward the sky with a dreamy look in her eyes as she spoke.  "There was always something special about Fanaelia."  Folken suddenly felt his heart wrench at her use of the past tense to describe Fanaelia.  She continued, not noticing his sudden discomfort.  "But, what's done is done."

"That seems a trifle callous."  Folken, having recovered, tried to spark a debate with this woman.  Fate being an area of expertise for him, he desperately wanted to speak with someone about it.  Her response was another mysterious and attractive smile.

"Perhaps, but there is no sense in longing for times past.  Everybody makes mistakes, even if, at the time, they may not realize it.  It's what makes humans, human."  Folken was interested in her wording 'its what makes humans, human.'  Most people would have phrased it 'its what makes _us_ human.'  It was more convenient, and far more efficient.  It was as though she was implying that she was _outside_ the human race.

Folken was suddenly struck with an odd thought.  _'What if she _isn't_ human?'_  But as quickly as the thought came, it was dismissed as instantly.  

"It's all about Destiny.  Every person does whatever he or she was meant to do."  Here was his moment to find out how she felt about _his_ past.

"An interesting notion.  Even if what they were meant to do means destroying an entire nation and its inhabitants?"  She answered immediately, as though she had been expecting him to say just that.

"No matter how horrendous it may seem, it was meant to occur, and will have bearing on that person's future later on.  Everything eventually leads to a single defining moment that will determine the destiny of an entire planet.  As much as people preach that a single life is all-important, the collective is even more vital, and each person, no matter how seemingly insignificant, plays their own part in that manifest destiny." (did that make any sense?)

Folken was quite intrigued by this woman.  If possible, she was even more perceptive and intelligent than most of the Madoushi he had studied under.  Whoever she was, she saw the world the way he did, sacrifices had to be made for the greater good, but she was more general with it, stating that all lives contributed to which way fate progressed.  Life was a series of dominoes that separated at different points, but always led back to the original path and the final destination.  It was an interesting theory.

"So, you say that one fate separates into several smaller ones, but eventually lead back to the original path and the ultimate destiny.  One thing affects another, and so on to reach the final fate?"  The woman smiled, happy that he had understood.

"Yes.  I believe I have heard it called 'the Domino Effect'; one thing affects another and progresses as it moves along.  I'm glad you understand."  

In that instant, Folken made a decision.  The Fate Alteration Engine was nearing completion, and Folken was having second thoughts.  He wanted someone else's opinion; someone who wasn't involved in the project and could be objective.  But he wouldn't tell her everything; simply pose it as a hypothetical situation.  Before he could pose his 'theory', she spoke first.

"Minerva."  Folken was confused.

"Excuse me?"

"Minerva."  She repeated.  "My name is Minerva.  I already knew yours, so I felt it was unfair that I should have such an advantage over you."

"I see.  Thank you for evening the playing field."  Folken was again about to pose his fate alteration theory to Minerva, but was again interrupted.  Princess Eries decided to make an appearance.  He turned to look at the poised and proper princess

"Lord Folken, your presence is required immediately."

"Yes, of course.  Just a moment please."  Folken turned back to apologize to Minerva for the interruption and ask to continue their conversation later, but she wasn't there anymore.  She hadn't gotten up and walked away, she just wasn't _there_. 

"Lord Folken?"  Folken remembered the Princess.

"Yes.  I apologize Princess Eries.  We should go."  As he walked toward the palace with Eries, he looked back briefly where Minerva had been.  All that was left of her presence were the two plants, one healthy, one dying.  He sympathized with the one that was dying.  Dying.  Just like he was.

*          *            *            *

Okay, the plant thing will be important later.  Folken's 'lesson' wasn't finished because the silly princess interrupted, so we'll come back to that later.  Next chapter:  Merle gets a lesson in patience.

Review as usual and I apologize for taking so long…this story is very difficult for me to write, because philosophy isn't one of my finer qualities.

Lesson 1:  Minerva is the Latin name for the Goddess of Wisdom.  I felt it was an appropriate name for our mystery lady.


End file.
